(Oneshot dịch)Nhiệt tình
by suhamhap
Summary: Chủ đề thứ 97 – Sự nhiệt tình: "Ai cũng biết là thế giới sẽ tới ngày tận thế nếu như Kuroko thể hiện cảm xúc của mình ra ngoài. Đó chính là lí do vì sao mà Seirin sợ chết khiếp khi Kuroko xuất hiện ở câu lạc bộ bong rổ với cả tấn nhiệt tình a. " Fic thuộc về author: AngelHeartObsession


Nhiệt tình

**Author:** AlgelHeartObsession

**Translator:** Raziel Slytherin aka Sú :'3

**Summary:** Chủ đề thứ 97 - Sự nhiệt tình: "Ai cũng biết là thế giới sẽ tới ngày tận thế nếu như Kuroko thể hiện cảm xúc của mình ra ngoài. Đó chính là lí do vì sao mà Seirin sợ chết khiếp khi Kuroko xuất hiện ở câu lạc bộ bong rổ với cả tấn nhiệt tình a. ~"

**Warning:** Nhân vật bị OOC =))

**Rate:** K

**Genre:** Humor

**Disclaimer:** Tôi không sở hữu Kuroko no basuke

**Xin đừng mang fic đi nơi khác khi chưa có sự đồng ý của chủ blog :'3**

_**Chủ đề thứ 97:**_ **Sự nhiệt tình**

Ai cũng biết là sẽ tới ngày tận thế khi Kuroko thể hiện tình cảm của mình ra ngoài. Đó chính là lý do vì sao Seirin _sợ chết khiếp đi được_ khi kuroko xuất hiện ở câu lạc bộ bóng rổ với _cả tấn nhiệt tình_ a~.

"Chào cả nhà!" Kuroko vui vẻ chào đội của mình. Những người còn lại thì rất chi là cố gắng để không bị đột tử.

"Ch-Chào em, K-Kuroko-kun", Riko lắp bắp sợ hãi. Kuroko thậm chí còn chẳng để ý thấy sự lo sợ của họ và nói, "Chúng ta sẽ cùng tập luyện với nhau thật vui vẻ a~"

Thế là đội bóng rổ tập luyện, và hầu như suốt cả buổi tập, Kuroko cứ _cười_ đến là rạng rỡ. Ngay cả khi nó mệt bở cả hơi tai, nó _vẫn cứ cười đến là rạng rỡ_. Okay, bây giờ thì họ thực sự là _sợ chết khiếp_ rồi đó.

Ngay khi họ được nghỉ giải lao, Kagami lượn như một con ong về phía cái điện thoại của mình. Hyuuga rất tò mò nha, vậy nên anh hỏi, "Cậu đang làm cái gì thế, Kagami?"

"Tìm cứu viện", câu trả lời mập mờ. Kagami bắt đầu nhắn tin cho một ai đó, vì thế nên Hyuuga cũng cho qua luôn và thay vào đó anh nhìn Kuroko chạy khắp nơi và hỏi thăm mọi người trong khi chính nó trông như sắp gục đến nơi.

Kise Ryouta đang ở buổi luyện tập khi cậu nhận được tin nhắn.

_Tới: Kise Ryouta, Midorima Shintarou, Aomine Daiki, Murasakibara Atsushi, Akashi Seijuurou_

_Từ: Kagami Taiga_

_Về: Kuroko_

_Làm ơn tới Seirin ngay đi. Kuroko bị làm sao ấy…_

Kise thở hắt. Có chuyện gì đó đã xảy ra với Kurokochi bảo bối?! Cậu ngay lập tức chạy ra khỏi sân tập, mặc kệ những lời kháng nghị của đồng đội và huấn luyện viên.

_Tới: Kise Ryouta, Midorima Shintarou, Aomine Daiki, Murasakibara Atsushi, Akashi Seijuurou_

_Từ: Kagami Taiga_

_Về: Kuroko_

_Làm ơn tới Seirin ngay đi. Kuroko bị làm sao ấy…_

Midorima có thể lờ tịt cái tin nhắn chết tiệt đó đi, thật đấy, nếu như cậu không để ý là Kagami nhắn cho _toàn bộ_ Thế hệ kì tích.

"Chuyện gì vậy nhỉ…" cậu ta lẩm bẩm trước khi xin phép huấn luyện viên cho nghỉ buổi tập. Cậu ta sử dụng tới một trong số ba yêu cầu ích kỉ của mình, và ngay lúc đó thẳng tiến tới Seirin.

Aomine đang ngủ trên sân thượng khi tin nhắn được gửi tới.

"Urgh, chết tiệt, Satsuki", Aomine lầm rầm, lơ mơ tỉnh dậy. Nó chọn trả lời điện thoại, dù sao thì nó cũng có một cô quản lí chằn lửa sẵn sàng ăn tươi nuốt sống nó bất kì lúc nào và nó thì vẫn còn yêu đời lắm.

Và, bất ngờ chưa, tin nhắn không phải của Momoi mà là của một người khác.

_Tới: Kise Ryouta, Midorima Shintarou, Aomine Daiki, Murasakibara Atsushi, Akashi Seijuurou_

_Từ: Kagami Taiga_

_Về: Kuroko_

_Làm ơn tới Seirin ngay đi. Kuroko bị làm sao ấy…_

"Có chuyện gì xảy ra với Tetsu sao?" Aomine thầm nghĩ trước khi đứng dậy và rời khỏi sân thượng để đi tới Seirin.

Murasakibara Atsushi đang ngồi trên băng ghế ăn một đống snack thì nhận được tin nhắn.

_Tới: Kise Ryouta, Midorima Shintarou, Aomine Daiki, Murasakibara Atsushi, Akashi Seijuurou_

_Từ: Kagami Taiga_

_Về: Kuroko_

_Làm ơn tới Seirin ngay đi. Kuroko bị làm sao ấy…_

"Eh, Kuro-chin gặp rắc rối sao…?" Murasakibara lười nhác nói. Dù vậy, cậu vẫn đứng dậy và rời khỏi buổi tập, bỏ lơ đồng đội của mình.

Akashi Seijuurou đã đoán được từ trước là cái tin nhắn đó sẽ được gửi tới. Bằng chứng là cậu đang trên một chuyến tàu thẳng tiến tới Seirin.

_Tới: Kise Ryouta, Midorima Shintarou, Aomine Daiki, Murasakibara Atsushi, Akashi Seijuurou_

_Từ: Kagami Taiga_

_Về: Kuroko_

_Làm ơn tới Seirin ngay đi. Kuroko bị làm sao ấy…_

Akashi cười khẩy trước khi đóng điện thoại lại. Cậu nhìn ra cửa sổ và nghĩ, '_Mình tự hỏi chuyện gì đã xảy ra với Tetsuya.'_

Buổi tập của Seirin vừa kết thúc, và Kagami đang bồn chồn hết cả người.

"Hôm nay vậy là đủ rồi, mọi người!" Riko nói. Kagami trông có vẻ lo lắng khi tất cả mọi người bắt đầu thu dọn đồ đạc và vào phòng thay đồ. Đúng là một buổi luyện tập vất vả mà, ai cũng chỉ muốn về nhà thôi.

"Khoan đã!" Kagami hét lên, khiến tất cả mọi người dừng lại và nhìn về phía cậu.

"Sao vậy Kagami-kun? Cậu bị đau ở đâu hả? Cậu mệt sao? Tại sao lại muốn bọn tớ dừng lại chứ?" Kuroko bắn một loạt câu hỏi về phía 'ánh sáng' của nó như một cái súng liên thanh. Kagami đang luống cuống không biết phải trả lời ra sao thì được cứu thoát khỏi bàn thua trông thấy.

"IM MỊA NÓ ĐI, KISE!" một giọng quen thuộc gào ầm lên trước khi cửa phòng tập mở toang. Aomine hừng hực xông vào, cố gắng thoát khỏi một Kise đang rên rỉ bên cạnh. Midorima đi sau hai người họ, trên tay cầm một con bò bằng bông. Murasakibara, vẫn đang nhai snack đi bên cạnh Akashi.

"Chào ~!" Kuroko hô lên, trước khi đi tới trước Aomine và ôm chầm lấy cậu ta. Át chủ bài của Touou đứng hình trước 'cái bóng' của mình. Kuroko hồn nhiên tiếp tục và ôm lấy Kise, tên này ngay lập tức ngừng rên rỉ. Nó cố gắng tìm cách ôm Midorima nhưng mà bị đẩy ra, thế là nó dùng chiêu misdirection của mình để biến mất và lại xuất hiện trong tư thế ôm cậu trai tóc xanh lá. Midorima cũng đông cứng tại chỗ trước sự tiếp xúc đó, và cứ đứng như vậy khi Kuroko ôm Murasakibara, kẻ suýt chút nữa thì làm rơi luôn bịch snack quý giá vì shock, và cuối ùng là Akashi, người duy nhất đáp lại cái ôm của Kuroko.

"Đúng là bất ngờ nha! Các cậu làm gì ở đây thế?" Kuroko hào hứng hỏi. Aomine chọn đúng lúc đó để thoát khỏi trạng thái đóng băng Bắc Cực của mình.

"BỌN HỌ ĐÃ CHO CẬU UỐNG NHẦM THUỐC GÌ VẬY HẢ TETSU?!" Nó lại gào lên lần nữa. Thế hệ kì tích tất cả đều bừng tỉnh.

"OMG Kurokochi bọn họ đã làm gì bảo bối của tớ a~~~?!" Kise rên lên trước khi bất ngờ ôm chầm lấy Kuroko với hai hàng nước mắt cá sấu chảy dài trên má. Ngạc nhiên làm sao, Kuroko không có đẩy cậu ra a!

"Chúng tôi có làm gì đâu! Tự dưng cậu ta chui từ xó xỉnh nào đó ra bi ba bi bô và hào hứng thái quá chứ bộ!" Riko hét lên, thoát khỏi cơn mơ màng khi thấy tất cả Thế hệ kì tích tập trung tại một chỗ.

"Ừ thì, chắc hẳn là các người phải làm một điều gì đó với cậu ta mới khiến cậu ta cư xử như vậy chứ", Midorima nói.

"À, chắc là Kuro-chin phát điên lên vì đói ấy mà," Murasakibara kết luận rồi tiến về phía Kuroko và mời nó ăn snack. Những người còn lại, tất nhiên là trừ Thế hệ kì tích ra, nhìn chằm chằm Murasakibara như nhìn một thằng tâm thần vừa trốn trại ra vậy. Có thể lắm chứ, kết luận chi mà kì cục.

Akashi thở dài trước sự ngốc nghếch của họ và tiến về phía Kuroko. "Tetsuya, sao hôm nay cậu lại hào hứng vậy?"

Kuroko quay về hướng cựu đội trưởng của mình ngây ngốc hỏi "T-tớ nghĩ là mọi người thích tớ hạnh phúc chứ."

"ĐỪNG CÓ MƠ A!" Tất cả mọi người đồng thanh.

"Dù sao thì không phải mọi người đều cố gắng khiến tớ thể hiện nhiều cảm xúc hơn sao?", Kuroko thêm vào. Thế hệ kì tích đứng đó trước khi chĩa tia nhìn về hướng Seirin đang túm tụm lại một chỗ. Cả đội đều nhất chí về một điều gì đó, cứ trông cái điệu bộ lén lút giấu giếm đầy sợ hãi khỏi biệt đội tóc-cầu-vồng ấy là biết.

"Kể cả Akashi-kun, Midorima-kun, Murasakibara-kun, Aomine-kun và Kise-kun nữa", nó tiếp tục. Thế hệ kì tích giật mình ngạc nhiên nhìn Kuroko.

"Bọn tớ thích cậu lúc bình thường hơn", Aomine cuối cùng cũng nói ra được điều gì đó thông minh một chút.

"Vậy hở…", Kuroko không cười nữa và lại là cái diện vô cảm xúc thường ngày. "Kise-kun, bỏ tớ ra mau."

"C-cơ mà…!"

"Làm ơn bỏ tớ ra đi."

Kise đành phải ngậm ngùi bỏ vòi bạch tuộc ra khỏi tóc xanh dương. Kuroko sau đó quay sang phía Kagami mà phán như Thánh, "Cậu cũng đâu cần phải lôi cả Thế hệ kì tích tới đây chứ."

"L-Làm sao cậu biết?!", Kagami shock quá kêu lên. Cậu chắc chắn là đã giấu kĩ rồi mà.

"Bởi vì cậu là người duy nhất dùng điện thoại. Đừng cố tỏ ra nguy hiểm nữa đi Kagami-kun. Cậu sẽ chẳng bao giờ thành công đâu."

"Này này nói vậy là có ý gì hả?!"

Tất cả mọi người đều thở phào nhẹ nhõm khi Kuroko trở lại là người vô cảm và thẳng thắn thường ngày. Họ chẳng muốn tưởng tượng cái viễn cảnh sau này nếu như Kuroko tiếp tục giữ cho mình cái ý tưởng điên rồ rằng nó là một người rất rất rất nhiệt huyết đâu.

Đúng là địa ngục a ~~~


End file.
